Together Is a Better Way to Be
" " is a song from "The Buddy System". It's sung by Jay Jay and Tracy about their friendship for each other, as they set out on a trip to Sunshine Desert. This song serves as the eighth track on the album "Tunes From Tarrytown", and is also the fourteenth track on the "Sing Along Songs" cassette. Lyrics Jay Jay: Together with my buddy, It's a better way to be. If the weather gets too cloudy, There are two of us to see. Tracy: But it's never far alone, Jay Jay: We're never stuck out on our own. Together is a better way to be! Tracy: You bet! Jay Jay: We've always been the best of buds. Tracy: We're really quite a pair. Jay Jay: To have a friend so faithful, Is really rather rare. To never be alone, No matter when, no matter where, Oh... Both: Together is a better way to be! Together is a better way to be! Tracy: I'll look out for you, And you'll look out for me. Jay Jay: Yeah. We'll always stick together, It's the safest way to be. If something should go wrong, We won't be on our own. Tracy: I'll have you, and you'll have me! Both: Together with my buddy, It's a better way to be. If the weather gets too cloudy, There are two of us to see. But it's never far alone, They're never stuck out on their own. Together is a better way to be! Together is a better way to be! Album Version Tracy: Jay Jay, that was fun! Thanks for being the best buddy ever! Jay Jay: You're welcome, Tracy. You're a buddy I always wanna go places with! Tracy: Thanks! Jay Jay: Together with my buddy, It's a better way to be. If the weather gets too cloudy, There are two of us to see. Tracy: But it's never far alone, Jay Jay: We're never stuck out on our own. Together is a better way to be! Tracy: You bet! Jay Jay: We've always been the best of buds. Tracy: We're really quite a pair. Jay Jay: To have a friend so faithful, Is really rather rare. To never be alone, No matter when, no matter where, Oh... Both: Together is a better way to be! Together is a better way to be! Tracy: I'll look out for you, And you'll look out for me. Jay Jay: Yeah. We'll always stick together, It's the safest way to be. If something should go wrong, We won't be on our own. Tracy: I'll have you, and you'll have me! break Both: Together with my buddy, It's a better way to be. If the weather gets too cloudy, There are two of us to see. But it's never far alone, They're never stuck out on their own. Together is a better way to be! Together is a better way to be! Song Jay Jay The Jet Plane CD - Together Is A Better Way To Be|Album Version Key Change * G Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Jay Jay Category:Songs sung by Tracy Category:Season 2 Songs